My bane, My cure
by elemental neko
Summary: The school year starts off with random fights and hormons running wild...whats gonna happen? narutoinuyasha xover. re doing the whole thing


Hello readers of this fic! It's me again with another story! Yeah! Ok anyway I do promise to finish my other story but right now I want to write another one! Yep this is a high school fic! Whooooo, well I think I need to write one. Also there are going to be some oc's but they are not going to be main characters. I just need more girls for kagome to hang out with besides Sango. I don't really like the girls in Naruto except for hinata and possibly ten-ten, not yet decided on that.

Pairing is Kag/neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto! If I did do you think I would actually be typing this on a fan site? No I think not!

Kagome sighed as she walked into the white building of hell, also known as high school. 'Joy' she sighed in her head as she went to go get her schedule from the office. "Excuse me but do you know that you are violating the dress code?" the lady behind the desk asked her as she handed over Kagome's schedule. Kagome looked down at her cloths and smiled "I'm sorry I'll try to fix that before class. Where's the bathroom?" She questioned. "Down the hall"

Kagome looked in the mirror and checked her black and red plaid skirt and fishnets were on right and that her red shirt with 'Popularity is a socially transmitted disease' in black was on strait and laced her boots up and walked to the first period of hell.

Neji was listening to the bland teacher as he went over…well, Neji had stopped listening a wail ago so he didn't really know what he was talking about. There was a loud knock on the door interrupting the teacher. In walked a beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes. As Neji looked at her he realized that she was a punk. 'Great another fan girl' he grumbled.

"Another punk" the teacher grumbled as he was handed the slip of paper. "Ok, Kagome please take a seat next to Lylas" kagome looked out into the crowd of students. "Um, who's Lylas?" She questioned. "Lylas raise your hand" still no one did. Kagome saw a girl smack another girl that was listening to her head phones. "What? Oh, over Mr. P! Sorry I was listening to music!" The girl, now known as Lylas said as she waved her hand in the air.

Kagome sat next to the girl and took in her appearance. She had short purple hair with light, ice blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black skater shorts and a pair of fishnets under them with a purple shirt that had on it 'god mad elk, god made deers, god made NSYNC a bunch of queers!' in black. "Hi! Want to be friends the girl asked excitedly. "Sure" Kagome said "I really think you'll like my friends any way let me see your schedule" The girl said as she took the slip of paper. "Cool! You're in most of my classes, except for math and drama. But you have that with my friends' hinata and Becky and Hinata's boyfriend, Naruto. Any way tell me about your self" "Well, I have a brother and I love music and I love jelly bellies!" Kagome said energetically. They basically spent the whole class talking.

(Skip to lunch! Ok I don't know how school works in Japan so I'm going with my schools schedule that's A/B day schedule with four periods a day)

Kagome walked out side with Lylas. "My friends are over there under the tree over there come on!" Lylas introduced every one. The girl with blond hair in pigtails and green eyes was Becky and the girl with white eyes and bluish hair was hinata and the blond haired blue eyed boy was Naruto. They at lunch and talked. Kagome looked over at the table that was close to them and nearly gagged in disgust. The table that was in easy hearing distance to them was full of preppy girls surrounding a group of guys. Becky noticed her look and laughed. "That was the punk table and we used to set there until Neji's group showed up, ever since then it has been over run by whores!" Becky practically yelled. "Hey we are not whores you freak" one of the girls with her face drowned in makeup yelled. "You took our table you stupid skank!" Lylas yelled. "Any way the boys over there aren't so bad except they all have a ten mile poll stuck up their butts. So all in all they are pricks to a lot of people" Becky explained "the one with white eyes and brown hair is Neji, the one with black hair and eyes is Sasuke, the one with red hair and green eyes is Gaara, and the one with silver hair and gold eyes is Inuyasha ." "You can't call them pricks!" the same girl yelled back at them. "Will you shut up already! We can say what ever we want! You can not oppress my right of free speech!" yelled Lylas. "Lylas, please don't get into another fight" a soft voice came from hinata. "Um, I guess you really don't like them" Kagome said as she eyed the group with distaste. "Yep, the girl that was yelling at us was Kikyo, her group over there is yura she's the one with the overly slutty outfit. Sakura is the one with pink hair and she's ok sometimes, the one with red eyes is Kagura, and the rest are just lackeys that hang on because they have no individual thoughts in their head" Naruto said as he pointed out the girls. "Well, well what do we have hear another freak for your group" Kikyo said as she looked over. "I'm a freak and proud of it slut" Kagome said as she leaned back in the tree. "I am not a slut!" screamed Kikyo. "I don't care your in my light! Move now or I will beat your makeup caked face in!" kagome said as she looked up. Kikyo humfd and walked away;.

Neji had watched all of this in interest and was amused with the new girl's attitude. He was sick of the girls that barged their table every day. The funny thing was before him and his group of friends sat there it was left alone except for his cousin and her friend and boyfriend. They had started sitting there because the group of friends tended to be overly interesting. Then Inuyasha had to go and date that Kikyo girl and drag her over to the table and she brought her friends that were just as bad as her. It annoyed the previous owners of the table until finally they said that they would rather eat in the ground than stay with the group of preps any longer. In all honesty he would rather be over on the ground laughing and having fun then having the girls flirt with him. He really disliked the girls but he couldn't sit with them because the preppy girls would follow and cause more annoyance then needed.

"Hey, kagome do you watch foamy?" Becky questioned. "Yes! I love pillz-E! I really love the small, medium and large episode! And the rules for the masses one!" Kagome said "I hope you choke on a biscotti" She yelled in a squirrel voice.

Oh how much Neji would rather be over there then with the preps. He groaned as he heard another girl start a conversation on her hair!

Ok! Sorry if it is short but I wanted to write this so flame away if you must! But so far I like it! Any way I just kinda felt like bagging on a lot of people. Um, sorry if you don't like oc's but I got really bored with the female characters in the story! The pairing is set with a kag/neji, but you can vote for the rest of them if you want to. Also if you have never seen foamy then go to either illwillpress. com (no spaces) or friendsoffoamy. com! They are the funniest thing you have ever seen. Well have fun.


End file.
